WHAT THE!
by izumi chieko
Summary: "All my live i've been good, but now ? What the !
1. Chapter 1

**[FF] What the?! | Part A**

Title :: What The?!. .

Author :: Izumi Chieko

Chap :: Twoshoot — 1 of 2

Rated :: PG-13

Genre :: Fluff, romance, high-school.

Pair :: NarutoHinata

Warning :: GAJE. OOC. LEBAY. AUTHOR AMATIRAN. DLL.

 **Disclaimer :: Naruto belong's to MK**

A/N :: bener-bener banyak penggunaan bahasa alay :D

.

.

Sok ah mangga~ douzo XDD

.

.

== == == :3 :3 == == ==

.

.

Menurutmu, punya pacar seorang KETOS itu menyenangkan atau tidak ?

Namikaze Naruto.

Itu nama ku.

Makhluk tukang bolos, pembuat onar, dan di musuhi guru-guru di sekolah.

Itu yang sering dikatakan orang-orang tentang ku.

" _ **Naruto-kun ! AISHITERU !"**_

Nah~ yang itu sering di ucapkan fans girls ku. Haha, I love you too, baby .. .

" _ **Naruto-kun no BAKA !"**_

Mmhmm.. yang itu sering di katakan KETOS di sekolahku. Makhluk cantik, bernama Hinata. Oh ~ My Hime .. .

Hehe, yeah. My Hime.

Hinata itu pacarku, dia tergolong siswi pintar, makanya saat ini dia jadi Ketua Osis di Konoha High School; sekolah elit yang juga menjadi Sekolahku. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa dia mau jadi seorang KETOS. Padahal kan tidak ada yang istimewa. Yah.. kecuali kau akan mendapatkan kehormatan lebih, dan dikenal banyak orang. Tapi tidak harus jadi KETOS juga kan ?! Bukti nya, aku. Naruto, bisa tenar karena aku ini keren, _ahh_.. bukan aku yang membanggakan diri. Tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku keren. Sangat keren.

Setauku, tugas Hinata di sekolah itu banyak. Mulai dari jadi tangan kanan nya Tsunade-sama, sampai menjadi asisten satpam. Eh, kedengarannya tidak enak sekali =='

Setiap pagi dia itu selalu berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah. Biasanya dia ditemani Ino; asisten pribadinya kalau ku bilang, hahhaa. Aku sendiri tidak tau kalau _'berjaga di depan gerbang tiap pagi'_ itu adalah salah satu programnya. Cih.. Hime, Hime.. kau ini aneh. Dan aku lebih aneh karena menyukaimu, kau tau itu.

Aku hampir lupa kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam 08.00. What the ?! aku kesiangan ! Naruto no baka ! Eh tunggu, aku memang sengaja berangkat siang, karena apa? Yeah.. dari cerita ku tadi mungkin kau bisa tau apa alasannya.

Nyahaha. Demi my Hime~

Dimarahi oleh makhluk sekushi seperti dia tiap hari itu menyenangkan, kau tau ? Haha. Biasanya, dia berdiri di depan gerbang dengan muka kusut –tapi harus ku akui, muka Kusutnya lucu XD—menatapku seakan-akan aku ini manusia bau.

Nah.. benar 'kan?

Postur tubuhnya yang Imut, membuatku mudah untuk mengenalinya meskipun dari jarak jauh. Kupercepat langkah kaki ku saat melihat Hinata yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yea.. sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.. dan..

"Naruto no HAKUCHI ! kau ! terlambat sepuluh menit. Ino, tulis di buku pelanggar. Dan kau, akan kuberi hukuman."

"Yemette ! Hhh.. Hhh.. Ayolah Hinata.. kasih gue toleransi. Gitu doang masa nama gue harus di tulis di buku laknat itu sih. Pake di hukum segala lagi."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Namikaze-sama.. ."

Hee ? pertanyaan bodoh KETOS ku sayang. Tentu saja aku ini pacarmu =3=) . Aku menyempatkan diri untuk membetulkan seragamku ku yang sedikit berantakan. Dan saat kusadari Ino yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tebalnya, kulandaskan bibirku dengan cepat di salah satu pipi Hinata, membuatnya mau tak mau harus membatu sesaat. _Ahh_.. wangi. Dan sekarang saat nya KABUR …. !

"NARUTO ! JABRIIIK… MAU KABUR KEMANA KAUUU ?!"

Hhehe. Salah satu keuntungan punya pacar seorang KETOS.

–Gue, Naruto. Bebas dari hukuman apapun. XD

'*.*)/\\(*,*'

 **KRIIIING … !**

Ah.. akhirnya bel sekolah ku tercinta ini mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya –seperti suara Hinata- haha. Oh ya.. makhluk itu kemana ya ? Seingatku, tadi namanya di dendangkan (?) lewat toa sekolah ini. Pasti rapat lagi -_-) '.. apaan sih ?!

Aku sedikit menebarkan senyumanku -yang katanya sehangat mentari– saat aku melewati gerombolan cewek-cewek centil yang di benci Hinata. Kudengar mereka menyerukan namaku seperti biasa, _ahh._. indahnya dunia, wkwk.

Aku membelokkan arah kakiku, dan tada.. ! aku sampai di tempat si cantik itu berada. Haha, iya si cantik Hinata. Aku bisa melihat rambut Indigo nya lewat jendela. Ahh.. rasanya aku ingin mengelus rambut halusnya.

Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya saat aku datang. Cih.. tumpukan kertas-kertas itu ternyata lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada aku TT_TT

"Hime-chan.."

Hinata mendongak menatapku yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Mmm … .. ."

"Pulang yuk … ."

"Aku banyak tugas. Kau duluan saja, Naru-kun."

Huweee.. Salah satu kerugian punya pacar seorang KETOS.

–Gue. Naruto, dimadu (?) dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang jadi temen Hinata sepanjang hari.

Pacar ku itu kembali mengembalikan perhatian pada kertas di mejanya. Haishh, dia itu menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sama sekali setan merah (?) yang mampir di kepalaku untuk memberi saran agar aku beranjak dari tempat ini. Mataku terkunci pada wajah Hinata. Dia terlihat.. cantik. Helaian poni panjangnya menutupi sedikit pemandanganku, dan tanpa sadar, aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut nya yang halus untuk memberikan kebebasan saat aku menatap Hinata-ku seperti ini.

Dia kembali mendongak, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihatku sudah berada dekat dengannya. Wajah kami benar-benar dekat, ah.. aku bisa merasakan aroma parfum Hinata dari lehernya dengan jelas. Shit ! I want to kiss my lover, now !

And.. I didn't !

Sebelum bibir kami bertemu, Hinata, dia sudah menyimpan sebuah buku diantara wajah kami. Membuatku harus menjauh saat merasakan bukan bibir halus nya yang menempel di bibirku, tapi sampul kertas bau tengik yang aku dapat =w=)'

"Kau harus melihat situasi dan kondisi di sekitarmu kalau mau melakukan hal seperti tadi ! Naruto-kun no baka."

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke samping setelah berbisik padaku barusan, dan saat aku menoleh… Arghhhh .. lagi-lagi, kenapa makhluk bernama Yamanaka Ino ini selalu menggangguku TT^TT. Makhluk manis itu–hmm..Ino memang manis, kurasa—menatap kami dengan muka polos tanpa dosanya. Sampai akhirnya, dia tercekat saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Shapire milikku. Sepertinya dia tau maksud dari tatapanku ini.

'Kusso ! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku 'bermain' dengan Kawanmu sebentar saja ?!'

Setelah puas memarahinya lewat tatapan *halah !* aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghiraukan panggilan Hinata saat aku sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Woy … Sakura, Teme."

Dua makhluk kawaii berstatus sahabatku itu menoleh, dan aku segera berlari ke arah mereka. Mungkin, lebih menyenangkan jika aku pulang bersama makhluk-makhluk itu daripada HINATA dan dunia nya yang penuh aturan ! Dia membuatku pusing.

.

.

-_-/-_-

.

Kalau seorang KETOS punya _Affair_ dengan siswa yang notaben nya sering dapat poin buruk, menyebalkan, melakukan hal semaunya, dan apalagi hal-hal buruk yang ia lakukan. Menurutmu? Menyenangkan atau tidak sama sekali.

Hyuuga Hinata

Aku. Seorang siswi di K.H.S berstatus sebagai Ketua Osis. Siswi teladan, berprestasi, dan.. yah.. begitulah.

" _ **Hinata-sama .."**_

Semua kouhai memanggilku begitu, bahkan yang seangkatan pun ada.

" _ **Baby.."**_

=_= yang itu… Naruto-kun.

Makhluk ber-rambut duren yang mengatakan dirinya keren hanya karena punya banyak FG di sekolah. Keren ? kuberi tau, dia itu menyebalkan. Tidak bisa membaca sikon, cuek, dan… Akh! Pokoknya dia menyebalkan jika berada didekatku.

Terkadang aku melihat Naruto lebih ceria jika bersama sahabat-sahabat yang sama gila dengannya. Memangnya aku ini terlalu membosankan untuk dia apa ?! (TT 3 TT ')

Contohnya sekarang, dia menahan ku pulang dari sekolah hanya untuk melihatnya bermain basket. Kutegaskan ya, dia bermain basket bersama makhluk-makhluk yang dinamakan sahabat, sementara aku, si baka Naruto itu menyuruhku DUDUK, menjaga semua barang-barang milik mereka agar tak ada satupun curut yang mencuri makanannya. Aku, makhluk yang dinamakan pacarnya di perlakukan seperti ini.

What the?!

Kau kira aku pawang tikus ?! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa main basket gitu ?! Argh.. kalau bukan karna Nejii –kakakku- masih ada disini, mungkin aku sudah pergi.

"Cuhh.."

Permen karet ke sepuluh yang aku buang sejak Naruto-kun itu mengajakku kesini. Bosan. Aku benar-benar bosan, ck, aku lupa membawa novelku lagi. Ish.. menyebalkan.

"Woy.. Jabriiiik, lepasin gue, gila ! Haha, kunyuk, lepasin."

Suara berisik itu mengundang mata ku agar bisa melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Disana, tepat 10 meter di hadapanku, di bawah ring basket, Naruto sedang menggendong SAKURA yang tengah memegang bola.

NANNNIIII ?!

TT_TT

BRAKK ..

Sekarang kunyuk-kunyuk itu menatap ke arahku. Barusan, aku tidak sengaja—sengaja sebenernya– menjatuhkan semua tas mereka. Setelah merogoh tas Nejii-nii dan mengambil kunci motornya, aku melesat pergi. Mengabaikan panggilan si kepala duren kucrut itu.

"Hwaaa.. mocca gue tumpah !"

'Ups.. sorry Sai'

"…"

"Nejii!" teriak Sai.

"Hmm .. .?"

"Lo pulang naek apaan ntar ? Motor lo diembat tuh."

"Bah,, Hinaaataaaaaaaaaa, sial!"

*.*)(*.*

Huft.. malam ini aku akan membuat satu perubahan dalam diriku. Demi Naruto, demi Naruto. Ganbatte Hinata ! Oke, kita mulai.

Mmm.. karena si jabrik itu lebih sering dekat dengan si Haruno, aku akan menjadikan dia contohnya. Pertama; Haruno itu tidak berkacamata sepertiku =3=, oke.. aku memang tidak selalu menggunakannya tapi ketika harus berhadapan dengan huruf ataupun angka aku tetap harus menggunakannya, ohh..my glasses honey bunny, kau harus beristirahat sebentar. Lensa, lensa, lensa. Akan kupakai lensa pemberian Tenten-nee, kalau tidak salah aku menyimpannya di laci deh.

Yatta ! aku menemukanmu sahabat baruku, haha. Dengan hati-hati kukeluarkan benda mungil tersebut, dan dengan lebih hati-hati kuletakkan lensa berwarna Lavender itu ke dalam mataku. Hee.. perih. Setelah sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap aku membuka mataku, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Terlihat berbeda, tentu saja.

Selanjutnya apa ? Aku juga harus pecicilan seperti Haruno, humoris sepertinya, dan apalagi ?! Aku tidak mau meniru Haruno sepenuhnya juga sih. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Hinata. Kuletakkan kepalaku di meja, mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh, eh.. bukan aneh tapi sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebenarnya ada hal yang aku pikirkan, tapi… ahh, aku tak yakin T-T

Sepuluh menit seperti itu, sampai akhirnya aku yakin dengan pemikiranku. Huft.. demi Naruto~

..:: ~~ ::..

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

"Hinataa… kita telat nih, cepet dikit kenapa sih ?!"

Neji, pemuda berambut panjang kecokelatan itu sudah siap berangkat dengan motornya, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hari ini, Hinata, adiknya itu meminta untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Padahal kan dia tau, biasanya Hinata selalu berangkat lebih awal dari murid-murid lainnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku keluar sekarang."

Suara khas Hinata masih terdengar di dalam rumah, membuat Neji harus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, jam 07.57. Bahh.. mau kesiangan juga bodo amat dah, orang KETOS nya aja ada disini, pikir si Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Aku berangkat, dah Kaa-san.."

Neji menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan karena kepalanya masih bebas dari helm, ia bisa melihat pemandangan mengejutkan di depan nya dengan jelas. Dia itu, makhluk ini, benar-benar adiknya ya ?

"Kenapa ? Cepet berangkat !"

Neji sampai harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala demi mengembalikan kesadarannya yang melayang entah kemana. Hinata sudah duduk di belakang motor saat Neji akan melajukan kendaraan kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Hinata.. ngeliat kamu pagi ini gatau kenapa, malah inget si Sasori hhaha."

"….." Hinata hanya mendengus.

Naruto tengah sibuk menjitaki kepala Kiba saat Neji datang dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tenten memperhatikan pacarnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara Naruto sendiri biasa-biasa saja. Karena Neji si cowok yang cantik itu memang terkadang suka lebay sih.

"Heh Jabrik, lu apain ade gue ?!"

Adek? Neji? Berarti itu Hinata dong? Tatapan Naruto berubah jadi serius, mengingat sesuatu yang membuat penyakit lebay Neji ini kumat ada hubungannya dengan Hinata miliknya.

"Emang si Hinata kenapa?"

"Noh, lu liat aja ntar pake mata kepala lu sendiri," Neji setengah menoleh ke belakang saat berbicara, tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan aneh untuknya yang semakin gaje[ke]booo.

".. tuh Hinata.", lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto melongo. Di depan sana, KETOS nya sedang berjalan diiringi tatapan-tatapan iri—dan nepsong– yang di tujukan padanya.

"What ?!"

#Hinata, sang KETOS siswi disiplin ini, hampir kesiangan.

"What ?!"

# Hinata, dia pake rok nya beda, pahanya bisa bebas bernafas, dia pake rok yang di desain khusus sama Sasori; mantan KETOS satu tahun yang lalu. Siswa pinter yang terkenal bukan karena pinternya, tapi karena tingkat ke mesuman nya.

" What the?!"

Seruan terakhir yang di koarkan lewat mulut para FG Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata menyeringai. Dia bisa merasakan beratus-ratus tatapan iri, kaget, dan nepsong tertuju padanya. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli, yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah Naruto yang masih cengo gajelas.

"Ohayou minna~", Hinata setengah membungkukkan badan saat menyapa lima makhluk itu dengan narsisnya.

"PAHAYOU HINATACHAN !", balas Kiba. Shino yang kebetulan lewat dengan senang hati menjitak sahabatnya itu. Si Inuzuka tersebut sibuk mengelus-ngelus kepalanya saat mendapat tambahan jitakan super dahsyat dari Naruto.

Si rambut duren tersebut menelan salivanya sebelum berbicara, dan sedikit melirik paha Hinata yang kini jadi konsumsi umum (?), "Hii..Hina..Hinata ?, kamu baik-baik aja 'kan ?"

Hinata nyengeh sambil garuk-garuk pipi, "Hhehe, baik-baik aja kok, aku hanya merindukan Sasori-senpai, jadi aku pakai barang pemberiannya. Tidak masalah 'kan ?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Hinata-chaaan !" teriak Kiba.

"Sakura. Amankan Kiba !"

"Siapp.. !"

"Heee.. ?!"

Lengkingan nge-bass (?) dari mulut Kiba keluar bersamaan dengan bel tanda pelajaran di mulai, membuat siswa-siswa bermata jelalatan di K.H.S kembali sadar. Naruto baru menyadari kalau Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya, dan kemudian mengapitkan lengan mulusnya ke lengan Hinata. "Ke kelas yuk, Naru-kun !".

Neji tambah cengo, membuat Tenten harus menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin (?).

"Tenten.. kalo gue bikinin lu rok kayak si Hinata, kira-kira lu mau pakai ga ?"

"…."

"Tenten ?"

PLAKK !

"Dasar mesum !"

.

.

*..* )/(*..*

.

Udara panas siang hari ini membuat beberapa siswa-siswi jadi ngantuk, biasanya Naruto akan molor dengan tenang kalau yang ngajar di kelasnya itu Kakashi-sensei yang terkenal baik. Tapi.. mengingat sekarang ini yang akan mengajar adalah guru killer numero uno yaitu Orochimaru-sensei, Naruto paksa-paksain mata sipitnya biar tetap melek. Terlebih, si pirang jabrik itu sama sekali tidak ngantuk saat melihat Hinata yang tidur di sebelahnya. Hinata? TIDUR ?!

Baru saja ia berencana untuk membangunkan Hinata dari tidur indahnya, Orochimaru-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas tanpa tanda-tanda seperti hantu kesiangan *plakk !* Naruto kelabakan. Perasaan gak tega hinggap di hati mungil (?) nya saat melihat wajah tidur Hinata, terlihat tenang… sekali. Naruto jadi inget kata-kata Hidan-sensei; jika kau ingin melihat malaikatmu, pandangilah orang yang kau sayangi saat ia tertidur.

Naruto tersenyum, tidak sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam Hinata saat ini. Orochimaru-sensei sudah berdiri di samping mejanya, menatap Hinata yang masih setia bermimpi dengan tatapan horror nya yang naudzubilleh dahsyat boo.. =O=)v Aura senseinya yang sangat kuat itu bisa membuat Hinata sedikit mengerjap, tapi akhirnya ia malah tertidur lagi.

"Himeee.. Hinata.. bangun..", Naruto berbisik sambil colek-colek paha Hinata. Membuat si Indigo itu mengerang entah karena marah atau terangsang ? *buaghh !* dan amethyst-nya kini sedikit terbuka.

Orochimaru berdehem cukup keras, memberikan tanda waspada (?) pada orang-orang di kelas XI-1 tersebut. "Tidur mu nyenyak, Hyuuga-sama ?!"

"Nghh.. Naruto.. jangan sok berpura-pura jadi vampire itu deh. Aku ngantuk tau !", Orochimaru membulatkan matanya, seorang Ketua Osis yang sering di sanjung ternyata berani mengatainya seperti itu.

"Kau, aku tak peduli kau siapa, tapi, ! KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG."

BRAKK !

Naruto hampir tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang terjatuh dari kursinya, sementara Orochimaru terkejut saat melihat paha makhluk itu yang ter-ekspos jelas di depan matanya.

"Ke-keluar !"

"A-ah, iya Sensei..", Hinata perlahan bangkit dengan bantuan Naruto, ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang memang terasa gatal. Kemudian pergi dengan langkah lunglai karna nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Naruto melirik sinis pada Sensei nya yang masih sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada Hinata, tepatnya, paha Hinata.

"Jika diantara kalian ada yang belum mengerjakan tugas, cepat keluar sebelum aku yang bertindak.", perintah Guru tersebut yang membuat kurang lebih 30 siswa di dalam kelas XI-1 itu mengeluarkan tugasnya. Termasuk Naruto; yang entah dapat ilham apa sampai-sampai tugasnya selesai dalam waktu yang tepat. Biasanya ia akan menyalin jawaban Hinata meskipun harus dengan usaha ekstra untuk membujuknya.

Hinata. Hari ini dia benar-benar aneh, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto cengo berulang-ulang. Sebenernya tu makhluk kesurupan dedemit apa, ya ? . Naruto tersenyum, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia berhenti di bangku Chouji. Pria berambut coklat itu mengacak-ngacak rambut, terlihat frustasi. Seingat si jabrik Naruto itu, tadi pagi Deidara—anak kelas sebelah—datang pada Chouji, dan mengambil buku bersampul putih miliknya. Oh.. jadi buku tadi itu buku tugas Chouji to.. Seperti mendapatkan duren montong *plakk !* Naruto mengambil catatan nya, dan kemudian melemparkannya pada Chouji.

"Itu tugasku..", katanya, Chouji terlihat bingung, namun saat melihat Orochimaru-sensei yang sudah dekat dengan mejanya ia berterima kasih pada Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya berwajah frustasi lagi melihat jawaban Naruto yang 70% salah

TTwTT

Dengan gaya keren, Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkah keluar, membuat FG nya kembali kumat menyerukan nama seorang Naruto. Orochimaru memutar matanya bosan, sudah terlalu sering si Jabrik itu keluar di jam pelajarannya.

Saat sudah terbebas dari belenggu kekejaman Orochimaru(?) Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke kantin. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan nya pada Neji yang sedang bermain – main di lapangan. Diambilnya satu kaleng minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin yang ada disana, bengong sebentar, akhirnya Naruto itu mengambil satu cup pudding untuk Hinata juga. Di dalam otaknya yang tak begitu encer—tapi Naruto juga gak bodoh DX—Naruto menganalisa (?) kalau KETOS yang lagi di hukum itu bakalan ada di perpus. Lantas, dia kembali melesat ke lantai atas dimana perpus bertengger dengan kokohnya.

Tapi belum juga dia menginjakan kaki nya di mulut tangga, ia melihat Hinata keluar dari WC sambil lari-lari gajelas. Otomatis Naruto ikutan ngejar Hinata juga, wong tujuan dia ngasih tugas ke si Chouji itu biar bisa beduaan ama dia =='

Hinata berhenti di lapangan belakang sekolah, Naruto mengerem langkahnya sehingga menimbulkan nada 'cekitt-cekitt-cekitt-cekitt' . Ia bersembunyi, ingin mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Hinata kalau sedang sendiri seperti ini. Dan dilihatnya Hinata mengambil bola basket yang terkapar tak berdaya di pojok lapangan.

"Dia pikir aku ga bisa maen basket apa, cuih.." Naruto cengo.

"Aku memang gak tinggi banget , tapi aku yakin bisa mainin bola basket ini dengan mudah," Naruto nyengeh.

Trang.. (?)

Bola yang di lempar Hinata gagal masuk, malah meleset ke arah tiangnya. Naruto udah gak kuat gigit-gigit lidah biar gak ngakak, sampai akhirnya Hinata menoleh mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pohon.

"Wakakak.. bisa maen basket ? Hahaha..", Naruto tetep asyik ngakak-ngakakan (?) saat Hinata datang ke tempat persembunyiannya, padahal Hinata sudah pasang tampang yang sama kayak Orochimaru-sensei tadi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **. AN : Hanya keisengan semata... maklum pengangguran jadi untuk mengisi wakyu luang aja.. no edit.. jadi maafkan kalau banyak ranjau typo dan segala macam bahasa tak layak pakai. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**[FF] What the?! | Part B**

Title :: What The?!. .

Author :: Izumi Chieko

Chap :: Twoshoot — 2 of 2

Rated :: PG-13

Genre :: Fluff, romance, high-school.

Pair :: NarutoHinata

Warning :: GAJE. OOC. LEBAY. AUTHOR AMATIRAN. DLL.

Current Song :: Avril. L – What The Hell \\(^O^)/ :: LM.C – Punky Heart :: SuG – Gimme Gimme :: Park Shin Hye – Lovely Day ^^

 **Disclaimer :: Naruto belong's to MK**

Summary :: "All my live i've been good, but now ? What the ! XD"

A/N :: bener-bener banyak penggunaan bahasa alay XD

Sok ah mangga~ douzo XDD

== == == :3 :3 == == ==

"Ada yang lucu, Naruto-san ?"

"Haha, iya. Coba kamu bayangin, masa seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang katanya Multitalent kayak gitu gak bisa main basket, haha."

Ubun-ubun Hinata sudah panas, gak nyangka ternyata Naruto bener-bener nyebelin. Di genggamnya bola basket tadi kuat-kuat, dan BUGGHH, Naruto berakhir dengan benjolan di kepala.

"Aduhh ! Itte… apaan sih— Hinata ?!"

Setelah puas manyun-manyun di depan Naruto, Hinata langsung beranjak dari pojok situ, banyak ilalang yang curi kesempatan buat nyolek paha mulusnya *dzigh-author murka (?)*. Hinata hampir di buat nyusruk karena Naruto yang narik tangannya seenak idung. "Err.. gomen, Hinata.. ."

Hinata pasang muka bebek, "Gak masalah kok,. Toh emang kenyataannya aku gak bisa main basket sehebat kalian."

Naruto nyengeh sambil toel-toel pinggang ramping—cungkring *bletakk*– Hinata,

"Jah.. ngambek .."

"….…"

"Eh Hinata, kenapa kamu pakai rok ini lagi sih, aku setengah rela gak rela tau ?", Naruto pura-pura sok ngambek, bikin Hinata jadi napsu pengen ngebejek-bejek *lha?*.

Hinata tau, kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya kurang suka sama Sasori. Yaiyalah.. orang pas masa-masa MOPD aja, tuh KETOS bejad ngehukum Hinata mulu, tanpa alasan jelas lagi. Termasuk harus pakai rok yang sekarang di pakai Hinata itu.

Hinata garuk-garuk paha, nerpes (?) ceritanya, masa sih dia harus membocorkan misi utamanya ini pada Naruto,

"Ngg.. gak ada, cuma pengen aja."

Naruto makin mendekati Hinata yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku reot di pojok lapangan.

"Yakin ? bukan karena gue kah, baby ?", Naruto naek-naekin sebelah alisnya sambil nyengir lebar selebar bibir Kisame *pletak !*

Hinata udah pasang muka gak enak di lihat, si Naruto itu… bikin enek kalau udah bertingkah kayak gini. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyeringai dengan indahnya, dia belajar dari cara si Inuzuka Kiba kalau lagi pedekate-an sama Kurenai-sensei (?) di kelas.

Naruto sampai harus berdiri karena justru sekarang Hinata yang nyosor ke arahnya. Dia bener-bener gak ngerti, kabel otak Hinata banyak yang konslet di gigitin plankton kayaknya == author lagi demen banget plankton XD *dasar bocah !*

"Naruto-kun…"

Entah sudah ada berapa liter Naruto menelan saliva karena ulah pacarnya hari ini. Hinata mengunci gerakan Naruto dengan salah satu lengannya saat si kuning itu terpojok di pohon. Cacing-cacing dalam perut Naruto pun berteriak XDD.

Hinata dengan sengaja menjalarkan jari-jarinya di perut Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, anak semata wayang keluarga Namikaze itu menyesal tidak memasukkan baju ke celana seperti anak-anak cupu yang sering di palaknya.

'Enyaaak… punya dosa apa gue ampe si bebeb jadi kayak begini ?! Ampuni dosaku Tuhan.. TTwTT'

Yah.. ternyata Naruto sudah tertular penyakit lebay salah satu bintang iklan operator hape sodara-sodara -_-. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan perut Naruto yang basah *karena keringet dingin XD* Hinata mendaratkan jari-jari jailnya di saku belakang Naruto, membuat si Jabrik itu merinding gak karuan kayak cupang kepanasan.

Naruto menutup erat matanya saat Hinata mendekatkan wajah dengan gerakan super sekushi *¬* Hidung Hinata yang gak kalah mancung dari si Neji, beneran udah nyentuh pipi nya Naruto. Dalam hatinya sih, Naruto seneng-seneng aja. Malah jadi kepedean dan kecentilan gak jelas. Misalnya, mikir mungkin dia hari ini ganteng banget karena make minyak rambut si Gaara yang sebelumnya di jampe-jampe (?) sama bang Haji kabuto, sampe-sampe Hinata jadi aneh begini ==_==.

Setelah 360 detik Naruto mikir yang aneh-aneh sambil menunggu kedatangan bibir keriting si bebeb yang ternyata gak dateng-dateng, Naruto pun membuka mata, mendapati kenyataan asem karena Hinata sudah menjauh. Berjalan dengan indahnya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang membuat paha nya bersinar layaknya piring di iklan sunlight *duargh*.

Hinata berbalik sambil nyengeh-nyengeh bikin author sirik *=='* Dia mengangkat kunci motor Naruto yang di colong nya barusan, Naruto buru-buru ngecek saku belakang nya, dan si jabrik itu bernafas lega mendapati dompetnya yang tebel masih nyelip disana.

"Naruto-kun.. jalan-jalan yuk.."

Haa ? Jalan-jalan, maksudnya bolos gitu ?! O.O Naruto lagi-lagi cengo, masa iya seseorang yang suka ngehukum makhluk yang suka bolos justru sekarang jadi calon tersangka pembolos ?!. Si Jabrik itu mendekati pacar-nya, memastikan kalau dia gak salah dengar.

"Maksudnya.. kita ngebolos gitu, Hinata?"

"Yapp.. ^^dd"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Hinata udah nyeret Naruto ke tempat parkiran. Dengan ngasih sebungkus rokok gudang garam (?) dan selembar peci merah (uang seratus ribu) sama bang Tobi (?), mereka berdua bisa bebas keluar dengan aman dan damai.

Hinata dengan sengaja menolak perintah Naruto buat pakai helm. Katanya dia gak suka, berasa jadi toge soalnya. Dia lebih memilih bikin Naruto deg-deg-an, soalnya si Hinata itu melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Naruto secara ga langsung, alias memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kiri dan kanan jaket Naruto XDDD. Yah~ kerjaan anak-anak jaman sekarang lah.. =..=

Seperti biasanya –meskipun jarang– kalau mereka berdua lagi jalan gini, tempat yang pertama kali mereka datengin itu adalah Toko Buku Rainbows. Deidara (penjaga Toko) yang biasanya langsung cipika cipiki kayak tante-tante mau arisan *ctarr !* langsung cengo saat lihat dandanan Hinata. Penjaga toko berambut panjang si cowok ganteng tapi . . - itu melirik Naruto yang hanya nyengeh-nyengeh gajelas padanya.

"Bolos, Naruto ?"

"Yoyoy XD'v"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan kasir, membiarkan Hinata berkeliaran di tempat favorit nya itu. Dia meladeni semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Dei yang entah kenapa jadi bawel kayak presenter insert kalau lagi ngomongin anang-syahrini *plakk !*

"Salah makan obat tu makhluk ?", tanyanya. Naruto garuk-garuk jambul (?) sambil ketawa-ketiwi kayak kunti.

"Hee.. mungkin. Udah ah, gue mau nyari komik baru. Hoho."

Naruto melesat ke arah jajaran-jajaran komik, tempat yang anti banget di datengin Hinata kalau ke sini. Ia bersiul-siul kayak Lee kalau lagi kasmaran (?). Dan saat ia berbelok, si rambut duren itu dikejutkan dengan keberadaan makhluk berpaha mulus di pojok sana. Hinata, dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil sedang menggapai-gapai buku eh, komik ding O.O)' yang ada di jajaran paling atas.

Naruto mendekatinya, tapi gak niat buat ngambilin komik itu. "Ngambil buku apaan ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata loncat-loncat merasa usaha nya buat ngambil buku itu gak berhasil. "komik Ecchi.", jawab sang KETOS lancar tanpa tersendat-sendat.

What the ?!

Naruto memperhatikan makhluk di depannya ini dengan teliti, mulai dari sepatu sampe ujung rambut Indigo-nya, balik lagi ke bawah dan berhenti di paha *dzighh* kali aja dia cuma mirip sama Hinata 'kan ?.

"Naruto-kun!.. ambilin kursi kek. Susah nih *ɜ*"

Naruto percaya kalau itu Hinata saat melihat dia manyun-manyun seperti biasa. Tak ada gadis yang se-sekushi ini kalau lagi manyun selain gadis-nya ( ͝ ɜ ͝ ) *kepedean*. Si jabrik itu pergi ke arah kasir dan mengambil kursi yang ada di sana, kemudian menyimpannya disebelah tempat Hinata berdiri. Hinata angguk-angguk merasa puas.

"Nah, sekarang berbalik kau, Naruto-kun !"

"Ngapa— in…"

Mata Naruto membesar. Hinata naik ke kursi yang dibawanya tadi, membuat wajah Naruto berhadapan dengan pahanya langsung. Langsung jeng.. =w= kurang lebih cuma lima senti-an coba !

Naruto sekarang tau alasan si Hinata nyuruh dia balikin badan. Dan Naruto menurutinya sekarang, dia takut kalau penyakit HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vaha XD #PLAKK !) yang di idapnya pagi tadi bakalan kumat dan berpengaruh buruk sama Hinata. Mana setan-setan merah lagi berkumpul di kepalanya pulak ==' dasar tidak tahu sikon kau.

"Yatta ! □\\(^O^ ) ̸"

Naruto berbalik saat mendengar Hinata berseru bahagia. Satu komik Ecchi sudah ada di tangan kanannya. "Bayar ini ya Naruto-kun!."

Hinata meninggalkan sang bintang sekolah itu sendirian. Naruto iseng-iseng buat liat cover komik perdana pilihan si cantik itu. Dan matanya kembali melebar melihat rated M yang tertera disana.

"Hinata ! apaan nih ?!"

"Buat Referensi kita lah baby~ /ω/"

Doeng ~~ (?)

Siang –menjelang sore– ini kayaknya Naruto niat banget buat make helm, setelah melapisi hidungnya dengan masker, itu makhluk juga pake bandana. Dia ngelakuin itu semata-mata buat nutupin muka matengnya. Tadi pas bayar di kasir, dia di introgasi yang macem-macem sama si Dei. Tu penjaga toko imut ketawa-ketiwi ketika ngeliat Naruto itu ngasih komik Ecchi padanya. Malahan dia ngasih tau dimana tempat Love Hotel terbaik di Jepang.

Nani ?!

"Dia pikir emangnya gue mau ngapain ?!" Naruto bergumam cukup keras, membuat Hinata yang dari tadi asyik ngunyah permen karet di belakangnya terusik.

"Naruto-kun.. mau kemana lagi sekarang ?"

Hinata memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di atas motor Naruto, ia menyimpan dagunya di pundak si kuning saat berbicara. Tujuannya sih biar Naruto bisa denger, tapi ternyata Naruto malah makin panas (?). Si kuniing itu memang tipe laki-laki yang lemah sodara-sodara (?!).

"Kita pulang aja yaa.. ᴖ ͟ ᴖ"

"OGAH ! DX"

Telinga Naruto berasa kemasukan biji duren saat suara cempreng nan indah Hinata mengalun tepat di telinganya. Dia menepikan motornya di pinggir jalan. "Turun !"

"Ehh ?!"

"Turun bentar, baby~"

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangan nya di bahu Naruto saat ia turun dari motor Kawasaki Ninja milik si kuning itu *ceilehh, ninja XD* Naruto membuka helm kemudian sedikit merapihkan rambut nya yang acak-acakan, gak sadar Hinata udah masang tampang blushy, nyaww X3. Naruto senyum lebar di balik bandana yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Ngapain nyuruh turun =/= ?"

Hinata sok cuek-cuek bebek, bikin Naruto napsu buat nyaplok (?) tu makhluk. Ia melepas bandana-nya, kemudian menatap Hinata yang berdiri tegak didepannya.

"Aku pengen tanya.."

"… … . O.O"

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidur di kelas ?"

"Semalem aku ngadu maen game ama Neji XD. Dan tau gak?.. aku menang XDDD huahaha."

Hinata ketawa-ketawa ngerasa bangga ngalahin Neji semalem. Dan NARUTO.. again, again, and again.. dia cengo lagi, karena pertama; sejak kapan Hinata demen maen game ?!, kedua; sejak kapan dia tertawa lebar seperti tadi (O˳ ˳O)'.

Naruto garuk-garuk idung di balik maskernya. Hee.. makhluk itu sebenernya kenapa ? Naruto hampir stress sendiri karena ulah aneh-aneh bin ngeyel Hinata hari ini. Sungguh terlalu memang si paha itu (?). *author geleng-geleng bareng bang haji Hidan 'O'*

"Naek !"

Naruto kembali memasang helm, dan ia kembali menstater motor saat Hinata sudah duduk di belakangnya. Hinata nyempetin diri buat ngambil lagi permen karet di sakunya, sebelum kemudian megang erat-erat Naruto yang bawa motor cepet banget, layaknya mas-mas tukang ojeg yang di kejar kantib karena bawa lari bencong yang lagi mangkal (wtf ?!).

"Naru~"

"Hoo ?"

"Kemana sekarang kita ?"

"Aokigahara =W="

"HEEE ?!— aww !"

Naruto nyubit paha mulus indah nan sekusih Hinata pas tu makhluk mengeluarkan suara cempreng plus nge-bass dengan volume over limit (?) tepat di samping telinganya.

"Sakit jabrik! ( '= ɜ=)a"

"Lu juga sih, ngapain tereak-tereak coba ?! Kuping gue budeg lama-lama."

"Abisnya lu tuh.. Ngapain kita ngedatengin sarang hantu ?" Hinata manyun sambil ngelus-ngelus kulitnya yang merah karena ulah tangan si kuning barusan TT¬TT.

"Gue mau jadiin lu tumbal biar idung gue mancung kayak Neji."

"hwee.. lu pikir sesajen apa ?!, gue do'ain idung lu ga tumbuh-tumbuh TTᴖTT"

Naruto refleks menghentikan motornya saat ia ingin tertawa, dan syukur alhamdulillah dia berhenti di stop-an lampu, dan naudzubillahnya dia di liatin makhluk-makhluk yang kebetulan berhenti di situ juga.

'Dasar gila.. ̅_̅ '

"Haha. Gue gak peduli, baby~" Naruto membuka kaca helm nya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan gaya yang keren !, ".. gue, Naruto. Dengan keadaan kayak gini masih banyak di cintai dan di puja, termasuk sama… lo, Hianata-sama.. *wink*."

.. */o/* )a

==0== )'a — \^O^)/

Naruto lirik sana-sini di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang ada di Tokyo Disney Land sore ini. Ice cream Hinata yang ada di tangan kanannya hampir meleleh karena diabaikan begitu saja sama sang pemilik yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Beneran deh, Naruto berasa jadi anak kecil kehilangan sang emak *kebalik ya ? XDD*

"Naruto … XD"

Merasa nama kerennya di panggil, Naruto melirik ke arah someone yang entah siapa itu. Dan Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah melihat Hinata ngelambai-lambai ke arahnya dari atas roller coster. Ia berjalan mendekat saat Hinata sudah turun.

"Lu tuh.. jangan ngilang-ngilang kenapa ?! Pusing gue =o=."

"Heee ^-^'v gomen~.."

"… … ( – ɜ-)"

"Whoaa.. es krim kuhh ~*-*)~"

Dengan indahnya Hinata ngambil ice cream utuh yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto yang masih manyun gak jelas. Naruto mencak-mencak ke tanah kayak yang mau latihan silat (?), si Hinata[pa]ha itu.. dari tadi doyannya ninggalin dia mulu, bolak-balik sana-sini, gak bisa berhenti pokoknya. Naruto beneran udah capek di jadiin ekor sama tu makhluk.

"Tunggu …. !"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang udah siap stanby mau naik salah satu permainan yang ada disana, kemudian membuang eskrim yang udah encer dari tadi. Hinata manyun-manyun dengan bibir belepotan karena ulah Naruto yang narik-narik tangannya sakarepe dewe (seenaknya sendiri).

"Kita pulang.. udah maghrib tau, ntar lu di culik dedemit pencuri paha lho -0-"

!

"Kau pikir aku bocah, jabrik ?!. Lagian mana ada dedemit ngincer paha ? ¬ɜ¬)", Naruto nyengeh,

"Gamau.. –ɜ–) please deh Naruto.. jangan bikin aku badmood, i just need a little time to play, ok. Kalau emang kamu mau pulang, tinggalin aku aja."

Ngebiarin Hinata sendirian ? Serius ?! Naruto merinding sendiri, ngebayangin dia bakalan abis di cakarin si Neji kalau Hinata sampe kenapa-kenapa nantinya. Lagian Naruto sendiri juga gak niat buat ninggalin sang lovelynya yang lagi kerasukan kayak gini *co cwiit w *.

"OK ! tapi kita gak maen di sini lagi, gue udah capek~"

"… … ."

"… … ."

"… … ."

"…Hina–"

"Nontooooon~ XDDDD"

Dan tanpa persetujuan lebih, Hinata narik tangan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Si Namikaze itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Sepertinya… dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Hinata bengal version seperti ini XDD.

^/^)\/ (^/^

Kursi paling pojok di bioskop kayak gini itu biasanya suka jadi tempat hoki (?). Mereka yang lagi pacaran selalu pengen dapetin salah satu kursi istimewa tersebut. Dan sekarang kedua makhluk berambut kontras yang menamakan diri NaruHina itu mendaratkan badan masing-masing di kursi special tadi.

Naruto sempet shok waktu ngeliat Hinata dengan sengaja ngusir dua anak bocah yang duduk di situ. Sang anak yang di kenali Naruto bernama "mpo-nori" *ehh* maksudnya Toneri tersebut, cuma bisa manyun – manyun sambil ngedumel tanpa suara kayak Sule OVJ XD. Sementara sang kawan –atau sang pacar XD— sang bocah imut – imut yang diketahui bernama Shion., berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan perilaku tak senonoh (?) sang gadis berpaha sekushi yang melototin dia tadi.

Dengan modal tampang watados, Hinata duduk santai sambil makan biji duren *buaghh* eh, maksudnya biji jagung a.k.a pop corn ^^'v. Padahal film nya belum di mulai-mulai acan coba =,,= (?). Naruto meliriknya, tapi dia silent – silent aja, gak niat sama sekali buat ngelarang atau nyadarin Hinata. Terbiasa ? bah ! tip'ekin (?) tu kalimat dari kamus besar bahasa Narto Sutarman *plakk !*. Jelas – jelas dia masih SHOKK dengan pacarnya yang makin detik makin gila aja .

"Udah mulai tuh, jangan ngeliatin aku mulu." Hinata tetep fokus mengunci pandangannya pada layar lebar saat ia melemparkan sebutir popcorn yang di ketahui mempunyai berat 50kg pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto cuma ngaha – ngehe (bahasa orang mana itu? O.O) sambil garukin tengkuk, merasa kegiatan menguntitnya di ketahui sang objek untitan *author di jitak guru indo*

Detik demi detik berlalu *idiih ~*, popcorn yang ada di tangan kiri Hinata sudah lenyap di dalam perutnya. Berganti dengan satu batang loly yang nongkrong di bibir sekushi sang KETOS. Karna ini film bergenre thriller, Narut asyik-asyik sendiri aja, kebetulan dia belon sempet liat ini film. Diliriknya Hinata, sang pacar nya yang lagi asyik muter-muter gagang loly tersebut terlihat mengernyit pas ngeliat adegan pembunuhan di depan sana. Naruto nyengir sambil liatin filmnya lagi, dia yakin Hinata gak bakalan kuat kalau liat film kayak beginian.

Brukk ..

Si Jabrik itu sempet kaget menyadari sesuatu yang menimpa pundaknya dari pinggir. Dan dia menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan rambut Indigo bersandar padanya. "Nyahaha XDD 'kan.. lu mah gak bakalan kuat liat adegan-adegan sadis kayak begini~"

"… … ."

".. woy !"

"zzZzz..~,~"

"Huee ? 'O, O)"

Nyahaha.. rupanya Naruto itu salah, sang KETOS itu ternyata tidur sodara-sodara. Naruto menyingkirkan poni panjang Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, dan dia senyum.. senyum paling tulus dari seorang Namikaze-sama di hari ini. Naruto nginget-nginget lagi hal aneh apa aja yang dilakukan Hinata dari tadi pagi. Meskipun semua itu bikin dia pusing, kaget, dan lain-lain, tapi ada satu sisi yang bikin Naruto bahagia dan.. dia suka semua kegilaan ini.

Si Namikaze naruto itu iseng-iseng buat maen-maenin pipi Hinata setelah ngebuang loly yang masih bertengger di mulut si Hinata, terus nyubit pelan idungnya. Cowok pirang itu senyum-senyum sendiri, jarang banget dia bisa sedekat ini sama Hinata sekalipun status mereka itu lover. Naruto merubah posisi duduk, hingga kini kepala Hinata bersandar di atas dadanya. Ia memeluk kepala Hinata, menghirup aroma Lavender dari rambut KETOS nya itu. Wkwk, sejak kapan dia pake shampo kayak beginian ? XDD. Naruto menutup matanya, gak menghiraukan sama sekali teriakan cewek yang lagi di bunuh di film tadi. Dengan keadaan kayak gini, dia berasa lagi liat film dorama-dorama romance gitu x3, wehehe.

"Kelelahan… baby?"

(ɜ(*ω* 3

Sekarang ini udah jam sembilan maleman, setelah kira-kira ngabisin waktu beberpa jam buat nonton *buat molor juga =0=* Naruto memutuskan buat pulang, lagi pula ngeliat kondisi Hinata yang udah teler bikin dia gak tega walaupun cuma buat ngajakin makan doang. Hinata perlu istirahat.

Satu jam lebih tidur ternyata gak bikin Hinata melek, satu hal yang Naruto tau tentang KETOS yang terhormat ini. Dia itu kebo.. molornya kuat dah =O=, tadi aja Naruto harus dengan susah payah buat bangunin dia doang. Dan sekarang, di perjalan pulang pun Hinata tetep aja nguap-nguap meskipun gak niat buat tidur lagi.

"Pegangan ke gue kalau emang kamu mau tidur~"

"Gak kok," Hinata nguap, "..dua meter lagi juga udah nyampe rumah, kamu mah telat nyuruh tidurnyaa =,,="

"Hhehe. XD yaudah~ turun.. turun.."

Hinata nyempetin diri buat ngejitak Naruto yang lagi gak pake helm sebelum akhirnya ia lari-lari ke rumah gedong di hadapannya, sementara itu Naruto lagi nyimpen motornya di garasi. Hari ini Hinata bilang mau nginep di rumah Naruto, sungguh kejadian yang sangaaaaat langka. Biasanya Hinata ogah banget datang ke rumahnya, bukan karena apa-apa, dia cuma menghindar dari kakak nya si Jabrik yang terkenal mesum gak ketulungan sama kayak si Sasori.

"Hwaa.. Pein !"

Naruto langsung memutar balik (?) kepalanya pas ngedengar suara jeritan kuntilanak *plakk !* maksudnya Hinata =,=v dari depan pintu rumah. Dia takut kalau Hinata udah di nistain duluan sama kakaknya. Dan ternyata disana si paha lagi di peluk atau mungkin peluk-pelukan sama Pein layaknya Lala dan Dipsy yang lagi reunian (?).

"Weehh~ hari ini lu sekushi gila, nyuu *w*"

Naruto langsung lari demi narik Hinata yang sebentar lagi pahanya bakalan jadi inceran tangan nya si Pein XD. Sementara Pein sendiri cuma bisa manyun-manyunin bibir karena misinya gak berhasil, wkwk.

"Bencong kesepian lu ¬_¬!"

"Jahh ! gara-gara lu gue gak bisa– WOOOTT ?! LU BILANG GUA APAAN HAA ?! NGOMONG SAKALI DEUI SIA MANEH !", (translate :: bicara sekali lagi lu !)

"AWASS ! Ada bencong ngamuk !"

Pein ngelemparin sendal jepit warna putih-kuning berukiran PEIN-382 *entah apa maksudnya* miliknya pada Naruto yang mabur sambil narik Hinata ke lantai atas. Hinata senyum-senyum pada mamih Kushina (what the ?!) yang lagi geleng-geleng prihatin ngeliat tingkah anak-anaknya yang rada-rada XD*pletakk !*

Naruto ngos-ngosan di depan pintu kamarnya, gitu juga Hinata. Tapi tu makhluk ngos-ngosan sambil ketawa-ketawa bikin Naruto merinding *hee ?*. Dan tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar berantakan Naruto gitu aja.

" Naru.. kamar mu bau kakek-kakek kagak mandi satu windu ihh…"

"Ehh ?.. kurang asem lu ! =_=, masuk tanpa ijin, ngatain lagi."

Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Naruto yang masih terbuka, matanya berbinar terkena cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang ada di sana. Sepasang mata bulannya bisa dengan jelas menangkap pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Gemerlap.. sangat indah.

Naruto merhatiin Hinata, kalau di perhatiin baik-baik adeknya si Neji ini beneran cantik., memang sih Jepang itu bagaikan gudangnya tempat gadis-gadis cantik, u-know ?. But Hinata is different.

Dia cantik, tapi kuat. Dia cantik, tapi gak cengeng. Dia cantik, tapi berkharisma. Dia cantik, tapi bukan cantik seperti layaknya miss universe. Dia itu… Hinata. Dia manis, tapi bukan manis seperti gadis-gadis remaja tetangga rumah Naruto. Dia punya kulit putih halus, tapi gak sama kayak mba-mba penjaga salon di sebelah rumah sana. Hinata itu…—

"TOKYO ! Selamat mal—hmpphh.."

Bayangan Hinata dalam pikiran Naruto pecah berkeping-keping saat suara cempreng itu keluar lagi dari mulut si Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas ngeliat Hinata berusaha buat nyingkirin telapak tangannya yang nyumpel bibir meliuk nan sekushi milik pacarnya itu.

".. hmpph—bwahh, hoeh.. tangan mu bau ikan asin, =_="

"Gue sumpel lagi nih !"

"Hhe.. iya iya, becanda becanda XDv"

"… … ."

".. hhah~"

".. Hinata ?"

"Mmhmm ?"

"Kamu kenapa hari ini ?. Jelasin yang sejelas-jelasnya, aku butuh alasan, bukan cuma jawaban asal-asalan."

"…."

Hinata sempet kaget, Naruto itu jarang banget jadi serius kecuali kalau memang itu sesuatu yang penting buat dia. Dan kali ini, Hinata sama sekali gak bisa berkutik saat mata tajam itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

".. jawab aku!."

"Itu.. ngg.. a-aku.. a-aku pengen berubah biar bisa terus diperhatiin sama kamu, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata beneran udah gak kuat di tatap kayak gini sama si kuning, dia buru-buru duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil nunduk, menghindar dari sorotan mata seorang Namikaze-sama untuknya. Hinata gigit-gigit bibir, dia terlalu malu dan takut kalau sampe di ketawain Naruto yang pada dasarnya emang susah ngertiin sikon. Selama beberapa menit, keadaan disini masih tetep hening sejak pengakuan Hinata tadi. Sampai akhirnya anak bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu harus dibuat kaget karena wajah Naruto cuma ada beberapa senti dari idungnya. Si Naruto itu duduk sila di depan Hinata sambil ngaitin (?) masing-masing tangannya di leher Hinata.

"Ka.. Kamu mau apa ?"

"Hey Hinata, kamu ngelakuin semua ini karena.. cemburu ?"

"Eh ? A- aku? Cemburu, jangan bercanda Naruto ^^'a"

"Gak usah bohong, Hinata. Siapa ? si Sakura ha ?"

".. Haruno ? Ha-runo? .. a-awas ah mulut mu bau duren tau."

"Jawab !"

"Waa.. Iya…iya !"

Spontan Hinata ngejawab dengan jelas saat Naruto menarik tangannya yang masih setia terkunci di leher si indigo itu. Hinata nutup mata pas ngerasa ujung idungnya nyentuh hidung yang kata pemiliknya itu pesek. Ia kembali membuka mata saat tangan Naruto membebaskannya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah… seringain khas Namikaze Naruto.

Waktu Hinata buat bisa bernafas tenang itu gak banyak, karena detik berikutnya Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata kebelakang, mengunci pergerakan tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cantik.."

"Heee ?"

"Aku lagi manggil kamu, cantik~"

" O/O"

"Just be your self, Hinata. Tapi kamu harus tau, hari ini, kamu banyak bikin aku bahagia. Dan aku.. aku pengen 'balas budi' sama kamu, hhe."

"A-a.. ja-jauh-jauh dari ku, Narut—mmhh.."

Yah.. sepertinya si Naruto itu belajar banyak dari si Kiba kalau dalam hal kayak beginian, wkwkXD.

====/====

"Hoo ? Hinata? baik-baik aja kok, dia lagi ama si Naruto di atas."

Pein lagi asyik-asyik ngegelitikin si Lose; kucing imut piaraannya saat si Neji nelpon buat nanyain keadaan Hinata. Si Pein sih jujur-jujur aja, toh dia sama sekali gak tau ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata ada dalam keadaan bahaya di bawah tangan Naruto, hhoho ^O^.

"Ohh.. syukur deh, awas aja kalo lu bo—"

"NARUTOO! lepasin ! sejak kapan lu jadi kayak kakak lu itu ?! TOT"

"PEEEIINN!"

"He—hehe ^^'a"

Neji langsung ngacir ke lantai atas rumahnya, tepatnya ke kamar Hinata. Dia berdiri di balkon kamar adik kesayangannya itu, lalu berteriak ke arah jendela kamar tetangganya.

"WOYY KUNING! Kalo besok lu balikin ade gue dalam keadaan kagak bisa jalan sama sekali (XDD) GUE GILES IDUNG LU AMPE RATA !"

"… … ."

XD OWARI XD

Nyahaha.. enak banget Hinata punya kakak baik gitu =..= *culik Neji* Err.. maksud si Neji di akhir kalimat itu apa ya ? XD ada yang tau ? *author sok suci xp. Btw aku sengaja bikin kalau Neji itu adalah kakak kandung Hinata dan disini gak ada Hanabi, jadi bener dong kalau aku bilang Hinata itu Bungsu Hyuuga XDD…

Satu lagi karena keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze itu sudah lama bersahabat dan rumah mereka bersebelahan jadi sudah biasa kalau Hinata nginap di rumah Naruto.

Sekiaaaaan… semoga kalau mood, aku bisa segera selesaikan sequel nya..see ya lope yu my reader-sama..


End file.
